


yes sir?

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Is that a thing, Light Dom/sub, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sir Kink, Smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: professor!obi-wan au. you've gotta get your grades up, and he knows exactly how you can.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 200





	yes sir?

**Author's Note:**

> CHEESY AS HELL ITS JUST TEACHER/STUDENT PORN ALRIGHT IT IS WHAT IT IS
> 
> find me on tumblr @ darthstyles <3

“You wanted to see me, Professor Kenobi?” You kept your voice light and soft as you cracked open the door to his office.

You licked your lips at the sight of him the second he turned around. His long, thick hair was tucked behind one ear, giving you a perfect view of that sharp, stubbled jaw. You liked it best when he didn’t shave, liked it when his beard grew out thick because the way he stroked it while he listened to you speak made you feel hot all over.

His crystal eyes met yours from behind his glasses, resting on the bridge of his nose. They were reading glasses, you assumed, because he removed them when he heard you come in, tucking them into the pocket of his tweed suit.

There was nothing about him that wasn’t well put together or professional. Even his office reflected that. Large, warm, inviting, and lined with books as far as you could see. Tenure had its perks, you assumed, thus the spaciousness of the office compared to the cramped spaces of some of the younger professors on campus.

He wasn’t old by any means, the only thing betraying his age being the slight crinkles by his bright blue eyes, but _god_ , just the sight of him made your mind wander.

“Yes,” he said brightly, placing down his book. “Please.”

He gestured to the leather chair across from his desk and you settled yourself into it, looking up at him through your lashes as he sat with commanding authority in front of you.

“I wanted to discuss last week’s assignment with you, as a matter of fact.” He pulled your paper from a file on his desk, thumbing through it as you chewed your lip.

“Was everything alright?” You asked, curious.

“Very much so,” he chuckled lightly. “It was excellent work. You made a brilliant analysis.”

You felt your cheeks flush.

“Thank you, sir,” you smiled softly, peeking over as he turned the paper around to you.

A bright red 98 topped the page, and you raised a brow at him.

“A 98?”

“Is that a problem?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

You faltered a bit, sliding the end of your pen between your lips, nibbling at it anxiously.

“Oh, n-no sir,” you said quickly. “I just… you said it was excellent work?”

He nodded slowly, settling back into his chair. You couldn’t get over how good he looked like this, how the buttons of his shirt were nearly straining against the muscles of his broad chest.

He kept his eyes trained on your face, and you were suddenly acutely aware that you still had the pen sucked between your lips.

“It _was_ excellent,” he said slowly. “But, there’s always room for improvement.”

He was watching you intently, and you thought for a moment you could see a glint of mischief in his eyes, almost like he was waiting for you to ask.

“Improvement, sir?”

He nodded slowly, and you rolled the pen between your teeth. His eyes never left your lips.

“Like…” You dared yourself to ask it, testing the waters to see if you were reading his eyes correctly. “Like extra credit?”

The sly grin on his lips sent a rush of heat pooling between your thighs.

“Like extra credit,” he repeated, leaning back in his chair a bit. You could see the way his thighs were spread, and his tight suit trousers did nothing to hide the slight bulge you could see from across the desk.

You latched onto the opportunity, leaning forward toward the desk and letting just a hint of your cleavage be exposed.

“Well, what exactly would you like me to do for you, Professor?”

You were goading him now, waiting for him to finally take the bait. He ran his tongue over his plump lower lip and you wanted him, _god_ you wanted him.

“Well, that depends, darling,” he said slowly in that careful, posh voice of his. “What exactly are you willing to do?”

Your eyes lit up, and you _knew_ that you had him. But you really rather hoped that he’d have _you_ instead.

You got up slowly, circling around his desk and perching yourself on the corner of it. His eyebrows raised when he saw you sit in front of him, legs dangling off the side of his desk under your short little skirt.

You smirked as the toe of your shoe gently grazed against his knee.

“I’ll really do _anything_ , sir,” you purred.

Obi Wan licked his lips, eyeing you up and down slowly.

“My, you are a little minx, aren’t you?”

His voice had dropped an octave, low and rumbling in his chest as he spoke to you.

You nodded, grin overtaking your face as he leaned forward. Your breath caught in your throat as he ran the rough pad of his thumb over your lower lip, feather light. You gasped quietly, opening your mouth just enough for him to slide the tip of his thumb inside.

You couldn’t hold back the soft moan that left your lips as he brushed over your tongue, and without thinking, you pulled him deeper into your mouth, sucking on his thumb.

The low groan of approval that left him settled deep in your gut, stoking the fire that was smoldering there.

“Pretty little thing,” he murmured, dragging his thumb out of your mouth, tugging your lower lip.

You whimpered quietly, and the grin he gave you was wolfish.

“Why don’t you come here, darling?” He asked lowly, patting his knee.

You nearly groaned, pulling yourself off of his desk to climb into his lap. You straddled his thighs with your own, your skirt riding up as you settled against him.

His eyes were hooded as he watched the way you straddled him, feeling the lace of your panties brushing against the front of his trousers. He grinned as he slid his hands up your soft thighs.

“Now, how’s this sound, love,” he began, thumbs brushing the waist of your panties and making your hips twitch. “If you sit in my lap and behave like a good girl, I’ll think about raising that grade.”

You gasped, nodding quickly. “Y-Yes sir, _please_ , I’ll do anything, I’ll be good.”

He chuckled darkly, leaning down to press a teasing kiss to your throat.

“I know you will, darling.” He slid his fingers up higher, making goosebumps erupt on your thighs. “You’ll let me touch you right _here_ ,” he said, fingers brushing your clit through your panties. “And as much as I want to hear those pretty little sounds you make, you’re going to stay quiet until I make you come.”

You bit back a moan, dropping your forehead to his shoulder as he slowly slipped your soaked panties to one side.

“Do you understand?” He asked roughly.

“Yes, sir,” you whimpered, desperately trying to keep your voice quiet.

“That’s a good girl,” he murmured, fingers slowly starting to brush over your clit. “Look at you, so obedient for me, aren’t you?”

You nodded shakily, already starting to tremble under the touch.

“You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you?” He asked, working up a smooth rhythm and circling your clit with his fingers. “I see the way you look at me, sweet girl. The way you stare at me and lick your lips. You think I don’t notice?”

“Oh, _god_ ,” you whimpered, a bit too loudly for his liking. He tsked softly, shoving two fingers into your mouth, grinning as he watched your shoulders relax.

“Oh,” he smirked, sliding them in deep and watching the way your eyes fluttered closed. “Maybe you’re a naughty girl then, hm? You like having your mouth full?”

You nodded, feeling yourself already starting to drool around him. He leaned in close, sliding a finger inside your pussy as his thumb continued to work your clit.

“Oh, that’s it. You like being filled any way you can.” His voice was low and quiet in your ear, but with every breath he sent flames licking up your spine, made you tremble under his touch. “Oh, you naughty little thing, I can feel how wet you are. Is it all for me? Is that what I do to you?”

You desperately tried to mumble “yes sir,” but only ended up gagging as his fingers hit the back of your throat.

He slipped a second finger inside of you, making your body tense up against him, keening when he sped up on your clit.

“You’re so good, darling,” he praised you softly. “You’re a naughty little thing but you’re _such_ a good girl for me.”

His thick fingers were pumping in and out of you quickly, consistently hitting that sweet spot deep inside you that you could never quite reach on your own. He dragged his fingers from your mouth for a moment, instead moving to cradle your jaw in his hand.

“Are you close, love? You’re so _tight_ , I can feel you.”

You whimpered as he squeezed your cheeks, nodding shakily.

“But I know you’d never come without permission, would you?” He taunted. “You still want to be my good girl?”

“Yes!” You gasped, grinding down on his hand, making him chuckle.

“Good girls _beg_ ,” he whispered in your ear.

His voice was so soft, so sweet and gentle, but hearing those words from his lips made you absolutely desperate. You were turned on beyond belief, dripping all over his fingers and just when you didn’t think it was possible for you to get any wetter, he’d told you to _beg_ him to let you come.

“ _Please_ ,” you whined, taking the hand that was cradling your face and moving it down to your neck. He eyed you carefully, pushing his fingers into you even deeper as he wrapped his fingers around your throat. “ _Please, sir_ , please let me come for you.”

He pulled you in for a brief, bruising kiss, breath hot against your mouth as he whispered to you.

“Come for me.”

His thumb sped up on your clit, fingers pumping rapidly and you were seeing stars, arching your back and coming all over his hand. You gasped quietly, burying your face in his shoulder and biting down on the thick fabric of his suit jacket, crying out as you came.

You were panting, melting into his lap when it finally subsided, flushed face and hooded eyes locked on his.

He smirked when he pulled his fingers from you, wet and slick, and brought them to his own lips.

Your eyes widened, mouth falling open as you watched him suck his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. He then hooked those same fingers under your chin, pulling you toward him until your lips were brushing his.

“You taste so sweet, darling,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss you slowly. He slipped his tongue between your lips, and you shivered when you tasted yourself on his tongue.

When he pulled away, another pang of arousal struck between your thighs as he spoke.

“Don’t you agree?”

You groaned as you slumped against him, burying your face in his chest. He hummed softly, brushing your hair back from your face.

“Well, professor,” you smirked. “Was that enough to give me the extra credit?”

You felt his soft laugh in his chest, and you looked up at him with bright eyes.

“Well, I don’t know if I’m convinced yet, love,” he said, eyes glinting again. “Perhaps I should take you home with me and see just how hard you’re willing to work.”


End file.
